Typically, user interface HTML and localizable resources are downloaded as an integrated HTML stream which is then loaded into a web browser's document object model (DOM) and rendered. In international scenarios where different language translations for web resources are desirable to accommodate different languages or cultures across the globe, today's typical approach utilizes what is referred to as “build-time” binding. In build-time binding, translations and associated source values are bound to a resource prior to being deployed on a server from which the resource can be accessed. This means that once a Web service is built for a particular language, the bindings are fixed. Modifying such build-time, bound resources typically means that the entire Web service must be designed and extended to support the new cultures. This leads to inflexible and costly designs.
Further, given that there are many languages in the world that might be desirable to support for any given collection of the webpages and associated resources, build-time binding forces the server to support only the set of languages defined by the product team at build time. Supporting all known languages would be a daunting and expensive task.